


Yearning

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Drake, fool in love, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Don’t crash. Launchpad repeated to himself as they walked out of the building. But launchpad was never good at smooth landings.Months had gone by into their crime fighting partnership. Launchpad growing to know more and more about the man he was falling in love with.





	Yearning

It was inevitable, Launchpad knew that. He was someone who fell in love as easy as he was able to crash a plane. And for him, falling always meant crashing.

Falling came just as easy to him as crashing. The thrill of takeoff as he rose higher. The fear when things got dangerous and he crashed. Always crashing, and crashing hard.

His romantic relationships never lasted long, a fact that made him feel far more lonely in the world than it should. But where that lacked he found it in familiar relationships. Mr. McDucks family to be more precise. And this was a love that he hoped would never crash.

He yearned to find that someone. The one that would make his heart soar to heights not even he could fly to. The one who would be his soulmate. Who would be there for him if he were to crash.

To start a family with them, to teach their children how to soar. Launchpad never thought he could be that lucky.

Then he fell on him. Drake Mallard. He fell on him twice in the span of ten minutes, a new record even for Launchpad.

Drake Mallard, an actor whose trailer he crashed into head first. A fight resulting in falls and crashes.

Then a peace, a peace Launchpad only felt when he was high above the clouds. When he was alone with nothing but Earth below him. And, as if on cue, he felt himself fall one more.

A tension in the air as the studio crashed around them. Crashing was Launchpad’s specialyu, it was a skill that his friends counted on. But it was different when the crash resulted in the death of your childhood hero.

He felt himself fall further as he looked down at Drake, the words out of his mouth before he knew it, “You know, you could do this for real.” He said.

“What? Be a superhero? I mean sure, I'm scrappy, I'm brave, I look great in the cape.” Launchpad smiled, he did look great in the cape.

“Gizmoduck does it.”

“I am better than Gizmoduck.”

“It's one thing to play a hero. And it's another thing to actually be a hero.” Launchpad felt the familiar ache in his heart. He was falling fast. His legs trembling as Drake signed his poster. 

“Drake Mallard. Never heard of ya.” He joked as they walked away, their arms brushing against each other.

_Don’t crash._ Launchpad repeated to himself as they walked out of the building. But Launchpad was never good at smooth landings. 

Months had gone by into their crime fighting partnership. Launchpad growing to know more and more about the man he was falling in love with.

Drake was a father, a beautiful little girl who played hockey and crashed into enough items that she could give Launchpad a run for his money.

Drake hadn’t always been his name. Launchpad fell in love with anybody and Drake was no different. 

Drake chewed his bottom beak when he was nervous. That was Launchpad’s favorite quirk.

He knew he couldn’t tell Drake how he felt, this was the longest he fell for, and he wanted to keep from crashing for as long as he could.

He found himself locking eyes with Drake. They were sitting on a rooftop overlooking the city below them. The streets quiet with the exception of a passing car below them.

They smiled as Drake fidgeted. His fingers folding into themselves repeatedly. He opened his mouth only to close it once more.

“Everything OK, DW?” Launchpad asked, concern washing over his face as Drake looked at him once more.

“Yeah, everything’s fine, LP.” Drake replied a little too quickly. Turning his head away to hide the blush that graced his cheeks.

Launchpad let it drop, knew that Drake would talk to him when he was ready.

They stayed in silence for another half hour before Drake took a deep breath, both eyes screwed shut tight and he spoke, “I think I’m falling in love with you.” And Launchpad felt himself not only start to crash, but feel the calmness of the sky surround him.

Could feel himself soaring at the words. Drake Mallard was falling in love with him. Someone who could return just as much love as he put out.

“Please say something Launchpad.” Drake pleaded and that’s when he realized he had fine radio silent.

“I think I’m crashing in love with you.” Launchpad’s spoke, a hand reading out to rest on top of his.

Drake scotched closer, their breath mingling. “Can I kiss you?” Drake asked and launchpad didn’t give him a second to respond as he ducked his head and crashed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos give me life


End file.
